Megaman X: Blue Moon
by Alpha X
Summary: Weill le arranco el alma, Omega su sueño, En las tumbas de su familia, X juro no dejar nada, perdido en la batalla el lider de Neo Arcadia solo quiere salvar a Mother Elve y morir, por alguna razon los planes de X nunca funcionan Sailor Moon Crossover
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO.**

_**Su paso era sereno, puede que haya dejado el campo de batalla desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los hábitos arraigados en su cuerpo no lo dejan jamas.**_

La vista es desoladora, la imponente ciudad, símbolo de paz, armonía y futuro se retuerce en el combate que juro jamas llegaría a sus puertas, el centro de la ciudadela no es mas que ruinas, ni siquiera un par de horas desde que ellos pasaron por aquí y la zona esta desierta convertida en poco menos que un cráter y a pesar de eso aún a lo lejos se oye el combate y columnas de llamas aun se alzan a su alrededor y sin embargo a el no le importa. Su mente esta en otro lugar, nublada por el dolor, se dirige inmutable a donde estuviera la zona de mando, el lugar donde se tomaban las decisiones referente a la vida civil de Neo Arcadia, el muchacho de no más de 18 años no puede evitar sentir como si le hubieran arrebatado las entrañas.

A su paso ve los rastros de combate y muerte que la batalla dejo.

No... No fue una batalla.

Fue una masacre...

_**No era la primera tragedia que veía, ya antes había entrado en zonas de guerra donde inocentes morían de formas cruentas y horribles, ¿cuantas veces no fue atormentado en pesadillas con las posibilidades? '¿Si hubiera llegado antes?' '¿Si hubiera sido más rápido?' ¿Cuantas veces se maldijo por no llegar en el momento justo y solo quedar como vengador?... **_

_**Así era la guerra, cruel, horrible y parecía gustarle ensañarse con los inocentes, aquellos que nunca tenían nada que ver en las disputas de los que poseían poder.**_

La zona critica del combate había sido aquí, solo una batalla entre reploids de clase alta podía provocar tantos daños a una ciudad fortificada, construida como bastión de defensa para lo ultimo de humanidad y lo ultimo de los reploid, seres nacidos como maquinas pero capaces de poseer algo tan preciado y valioso que se creía solo era permitido para los humanos. Un alma con voluntad propia.

Quizá por eso le duele tanto, después de todo es bien sabido que una herida en el alma es infinitamente más dolorosa que cualquier herida que pueda recibir el cuerpo físico.

El muchacho llega hasta un edificio calcinado, partido en dos e inmediatamente lo asalta, el olor dulzón de la sangre, sus sentidos son superiores, siempre tuvieron que serlo era una de las cosas que le permitía sobrevivir, no siempre se podía confiar en la tecnología o información que se tuviera a la mano, ambas podían ser modificadas o engañadas, el aroma es fresco, las muertes no tienen mucho que pasaron.

El muchacho entra en las ruinas y avanza sin detenerse hasta llegar a la parte más profunda ahí los encuentra, son cuerpos mutilados de lo que alguna vez fueron reploids, irreconocibles, simples manchas en el suelo de rojo, mientras partes mecánicas se encuentran por aquí y por haya.

_**Dicen que cualquier ser vivo se puede acostumbrar a los que sea sí se es expuesto a algo el suficiente tiempo, el no lo creía, después de todo él era quien más tiempo había estado en combate, quien más vidas había arrebatado y nunca se pudo acostumbrar, ciertamente se fue haciendo más fácil con el tiempo, pero el siempre creyó que había una mejor forma de alcanzar la paz que el uso de la violencia... **_

_**Por eso aun después de tanto tiempo el nunca renuncio a la esperanza, quien mejor para tratar de parar la guerra que alguien que había peleado en todas y cada una de las batallas que este mundo había visto, muchos lo llamaron ingenuo, pero el no se dio por vencido, ¿que no es de eso de lo que se trata la esperanza? DE CREER AÚN CUANDO YA NO SE PUEDA MÁS.**_

_**Cuando Ariel, una pequeña niña a la que él había salvado tiempo atrás en un ataque maverick, logro por fin crear una forma de salvar a los maverick sin la necesidad de erradicarlos, él creyó ver por fin ese rayo de luz que tanto se busca en la oscuridad, gracias a ella por fin las batallas cesaron, el dejo de ser espada y paso a convertirse en aquello que su creador siempre soñó, una luz guía para los humanos, con el tiempo sus armas dejaron de ser necesarias, abandono el combate y se convirtió en guardián, así nació Neo Arcadia, ese no era su sueño, pero si seria la semilla para que algún día las generaciones futuras pudieran vivir en Ellysium, un mundo donde tanto reploids como humanos pudieran vivir en paz y prosperidad, Un verdadero paraíso.**_

El muchacho se arrodillo frente al cementerio en que se había convertido su hogar, cerrando sus ojos dejo que sus sentidos viajaran...

Aun estaban ahí, latentes pero disipadas como un rastro que se ha perdido, las energías de ellos o al menos la esencia de su energía, unas eran suaves y cálidas, como Cinnamon, apenas divisibles, otras eran fieras y aguerridas igual a Axl, todas importantes todos eran su familia, lo más importante en este mundo para él.

Nana...

Axl...

Marino...

Cinnamon...

Massimo...

Sintió como su alma era atravesada por hierros al rojo vivo cada vez que lograba identificarlos, pero... aun necesitaba saber lago mas, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba terminarlo. No había otra forma de continuar mas que acabar con la ultima esperanza. Concentrándose más por fin pudo encontrarla: fragil como cristal, calida como una caricia y a la vez fuerte como una espada...

"Alia..." La voz del muchacho resono quebrada, el dolor se volvio insoportbale sus ojos se cerraron y sin embargo, por mas que su corazon se oprimia en su pecho, era incapaz de conjurar lagrimas a sus ojos.

Una parte de su ser comenzo a preguntarse por que no moria, por que el dolor no los desgarraba por dentro, su mano toco la sangre de todos.

Algo dentro de si comenzo a moverse, mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza, su sangre comenzo a fluir con la de ellos.

_**Pero, ni siquiera el podia crear algo tan grande por si solo, necesitaba ayuda, asi que reuniendo a las personas mas importantes del mundo, logro formar lo que seria la punta de lanza que formaria el mañana para el mundo... No se dio cuenta. Ariel trato de alertarlo, pero él pecó de sobervia, la mayoria de sus enemigos habian sido terribles, pero habia aprendido bien de ellos, no creyo que el pudiera ser engañado de esa forma.**_

_**Weill era ambicioso, pero en un cientifico hasta cierto punto eso era una cualidad, un experto en robotica en una rama hasta entonces imposible, la resureccion de los reploids, en un pasado habia tratado de llevar acabo un plan para terminar las guerras donde usaria a los reploids mas poderosos que en su momento lucharon contra los maverick... Mas soldados para una guerra interminable. Sin embargo Mother Elve nacio y se determino que ya no se requerian mas armas en un mundo que, por fin, comenzaba a caminar hacia la paz.**_

_**El nunca lo considero peligroso. Cuando los guardianes nacieron, y el surgimiento de Neo Arcadia se logro, el cuerpo de Zero desaparecio, la alerta inmediatamente llego a todos, aun asi, ninguno pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rapido, Los Numero, Los Baby Elve, Omega y por ultimo la Dark Elve.**_

_**Weill tomo todo lo que él le brindo y los traiciono, fue un movimiento maestro, dado de forma tal que nadie lo vio venir, para cuando quisieron reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, para cuando él se dio cuenta y trato de intervenir Weill realizo su ultimo movimiento, apoderarse de Mother Elve, el mas grande poder sobre la Tierra y logro lo impensable, convertir la esperanza del mundo en su destruccion, verdaderamente los humanos podian llegar a ser peor que cualquier maverick**_

El dolor lo carcome por dentro, incluso una parte de el quiere que termine, por eso los dejo hacercarse tanto, son al menos 60...

No le interesa, todos se hacercan con paso torpe, sus cuerpos se encuentran deformados y su ojos estan perdidos, no todos son reploids de combate y sin embargo hasta el mas debil de ellos emite un gran poder, sus cuerpos son recubiertos por un aura morada mientras sonrisas estupidas transtornan sus rostros, sus mentes perdidas en la sensacion que da la Dark Elve bajo las ordenes de Weill, quiza vienen con la idea de exterminarlo.

A el no le importa. Por un momento incluso alimenta la idea de dejarlos, el dolor es tanto que cree que se desangrara por el, sin embargo, dentro de si algo avanza, algo extraño que nunca le habia sucedido se mueve dentro de el.

El conoce la guerra, todas y cada una de sus facetas, desde el momento que desperto hasta ahora su vida a sido un constante campo de batalla, pero nunca se habia sentido como ahora.

El conoce la maldad, la a visto un sin fin de ocaciones, para el, la maldad es una ofensa, algo que te hiere en lo más profundo de tu ser. Que amenaza aquello en lo que crees, que lo insulta. Sigma no era malvado, era un enfermo, su locura le hizo creer que su ambicion era una causa justa, Lumine a pesar de todo realmente creía que el era el emisario del mañana, ambos se dejaron llevar por su sed de poder, por su ambicion. Pero ninguno era malvado, algo asi como un animal rabioso del cual no hay otra forma de tratar que eliminarlos, desafortunadamente su enfermedad se llevo a cientos de miles con ellos. Pero eso no es maldad, la maldad no es instintiva, no se convierte en una causa o una creencia, la maldad pondera desventajas y ventajas, la maldad planea y al final manda al diablo lo demas inventando justificaciones para si misma.

Weill tomo su sueño y lo pervirtio y en un acto miserable y cobarde llego a esto. Uso el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y lo convirtio en un demonio, maldijo a la criatura mas inocente de este mundo y quien menos culpa tenia y ahora la usa como estandarte de su causa y su principal arma, ataco SU ciudad, asesino a SU familia y se la arrebato, la mato a ella... LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA.

Pronto esa pequeña sensacion se vuelve incontenible y por fin entiende de que se trata, que es aquella tormenta que se traga su dolor y crece con el.

Los reploids caminan hacia el, lo ven indefenso, sus mentes estan perdidas y difusas, son simples marionetas en las manos de un titiritero y para su mala fortuna Weill no tiene miramientos en jalar las cuerdas, su mision consiste en destruir al pequeño reploid que mira los restos de lo que alguna vez fueran poderosos soldados y grandiosos heroes, los remanentes de una epoca antigua que se niega a morir y cuyo unico bastion que queda esta frente a ellos.

Esta noche el antiguo rey caera y uno nuevo se alzara.

Todos se detienen cuando el reploid se levanta, aun queda suficiente memoria en ellos para recordar el nombre del legendario X y el respeto que ese nombre generaba, no entienden por que, pero al verlo incorporarse lentamente, algo profundo dentro de ellos los detiene.

_**X fue el nombre que su creador le dio, una variable, algo incalculable, construido para ser la luz del mundo aquel que guiaría a los humanos y los robots a una nueva era, sin embargo su creador le temia al potencial de su creacion, asi que lo sello para asegurar su fidelidad, cien años despues fue traido al mundo, sin embargo su nacimiento no trajo paz y prosperidad, los humanos trataron de crear seres similares a el pero sin comprender bien todo su ser, los nuevos seres, los llamados reploids, estaban incompletos y pronto decidieron que los humanos eran inescesarios, la guerra comenzo, los humanos las contabilizaron y las llamaron Maverick Wars y las guardaron en los libros de historia, asi es como ellos manejan el dolor, lo convierten en numeros como norma para comprenderlo y diluirlo. Pero para el es diferente, el estuvo ahi, los conocio a todos, victimas y victimarios, inocentes y culpables, recuerda las causas de cada guerra, cuando iniciaron, cuantos murieron, quienes murieron y como terminaba cada una, pero el nunca se dejo llevar, nunca pudo permitircelo, no era una accion conciente, el verdaderamente temia convertirse en un maverick, temia un dia despertar con las manos manchadas en la sangre de aquellos a quien debía proteger. Fue en la quinta gran guerra que aprendio que en ocaciones es necesario luchar por defender aquello que deseamos proteger, la justicia sin poder para respaldarla no sirve de nada, aun asi no podia evitar temerle a su poder.**_

_**Pero esta vez es diferente, no puede explicarlo, solo lo sabe, sus sentidos se alargan y una vez mas el mundo a su alrededor toma importancia, los gritos de auxilio, las explosiones, el fuego, los enemigos que una vez mas no cargan mas culpa que la de ser vulnerables al poder de un monstruo, todo se grava en su mente alimentando el fuego que esta dentro de el, marcandolo, tatuandose en su alma.**_

_**Esta vez no hay justicia que defender...**_

_**No hay ira por una ofensa...**_

_**Hay odio, un odio que lo alimenta, lo carcome...**_

_**El mundo no necesita una luz...**_

_**Necesita una espada...**_

_**El ya no puede ser la luz del mundo por que algo que no PODIA pasar sucedio...**_

_**El odio se apodera de el, siente deseos de matar, quiere aniquilar todo lo que tenga que ver con ese demonio, tomara todo lo que le pertenesca a Weill en sus manos y lo destruira por completo, le arrancara el alma y disfrutara verlo sufrir, lo unico que puede hacer por el resto del mundo, sera aniquilar todo aquello que lo amenaza.**_

/

Cuando los reploids lo ven levantarse el tomo la sangre de sus amigos y juro sobre ella, no habra piedad.

Sus ojos se abren, pero no son las amables orbes que sus amigos conocieron lo que los mira, ni siquiera es la mirada de valor o determinacion que sus hermanos en armas conocian, o la mirada fría y firme que su enemigos tanto temian.

Es una mirada seca, penetrante que atraviesa a los maverick y por un momento el terror se apodera del mas profundo ser de cada reploid que pensaba encontrar una presa facil.

"Que se vallan los que quieran vivir" Su voz es firme, serena, sera la unica piedad que le mostrara, elmuchacho se voltea lentamente hacia ellos, lo tienen rodeado, son más eso les da la ventaja, sin embargo todos vacilan, no comprenden, sus mentes estan demasiado nubladas, el momento pasa y pronto las ordenes de Weill se vuelven prioridad, todos saltan como uno sobre X, sus sonrisas desquiciadas sedientas de sangre,

X ni siquiera se inmuta, energia surge de su cuerpo y las tunicas, similares a las de un sabio que lo investian como lider de Neo arcadia desaparecen en un fulgor azul, una sencilla armadura azul aparece recubriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos permanecen inexpresivos mientras su brazo izquierdo se transforma en un cañon, su arma principal.

"Idiotas" ningun maverick pudo reaccionar, solo fue un instante, antes de que una luz los consumiera por completo, a lo lejos enemigos, civiles y soldados solo vieron una columna de luz que se alzo desde el centro de Neo Arcadia, los civiles y soldados de Neo Arcadia sintieron miedo que clase de monstruo tendrian que enfrentar ahora, solo los más antiguos reploids reconocen el ataque como un REI-KO-HADOUKEN y sonrién.

X miro con dureza la escena, todo fue consumido en su ataque solo quedaba un llano vacio.

Su vista se dirigio entonces a las llamas que asolaban Neo Arcadia, su ciudad, su mundo. Sintio su sangre hervir con tan solo imaginar al maldito sonriendo y se dispuso a partir al combate, pero se detuvo un instante, sintio como una mano lo tomaba para detenerlo entonces sintio un calido abrazo que lo rodeaba por la espalda el reploid no se atrevio a voltear, cerrando sus ojos casi pudo sentir las sonrisas de ellos, sonrisas fingidas quizas creian que era su culpa que el retomara sus armas, en su mente solo escucho un cuidate...

"Quizas... el viento" X abrio sus ojos, no volteo a mirar simplemente se apresuro al combate y mientras se dirigia una vez mas al infierno de la guerra, su mente no pudo evitar viajar con ellos, con su familia y con ella. 'No permitire, que quede impune... EL PAGARA SE LOS JURO, lamentara cada gota de sangre que se derramo en esta noche'

_**Alguna vez juro que no volveria a tomar las armas, alguna vez se juro a si mismo que no volveria a pelear, sin embargo cuando el mundo lo necesito, el volvio a tomar el buster en su mano, Ese fue el comienzo de las Elf Wars, la guerra más sangrienta peleada hasta el momento.**_

_**Weill cometio un error de calculo, creyo que seria una victoria facil sobre una ciudad indefensa ante el, esa noche las fuerzas de Neo Arcadia obligaron al conquistador en una retirada gracias a la intervencion del antiguo maverick hunter en la lucha, Weill perdio el 40 de su ejercito en lo que se conoceria por mas de 100 años como la unica incursion exitosa de los maverick contra la ciudad.**_

/

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Ojos verdes miraban los prados alrededor de la ciudad mientras X descansa en uno de ellos, sus ojos han perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaban, como hace tanto tiempo donde Sigma aun era una amenaza contra el mundo, la mirada vuelve a ser fria. su cabello castaño y desarreglado baila al viento mientras su casco esta en el suelo a su alrededor, el reploid mira al vacio, mientras los ruidos de la reconstruccion se escuchan a lo lejos proveniente de Neo Arcadia, mientras el reploid acaricia levemente a dos cyber elves que descansan a su lado, ambas son femeninas, una tiene la apariencia de una es la de una hermosa enfermera que mas bien parece una reina, la otra es una bruja que grita hostilidad por todos sus poros, Seras y Glyde, dos de sus hijas. Por un momento la mirada de X se suavisa, pero no se permite ir mas haya, unos reploids vienen hacia el y le hacen reportes sobre la reconstruccion, los escucha a medias, da las instrucciones necesarias y espera hasta el atardecer, ahí sin moverse, sus hijas permanecen a su lado por que saben que quiza sea la ultima vez que esten asi, su señor partira al combate, ambas trataron de detenerlo sin embargo esta vez no escuchara a nadie. La escucha mientras se hacerca, X aun necesita saber algo antes de irse y ella es la unica persona en este mundo que podia responderle.

"¿Querias hablar conmigo?" La voz de una joven muchacha resuena por el prado, X voltea a verla y no puede evitar sonreir, la cientifica es una hermosa jovencita de unos 20 años, su cuerpo de compleccion delgada y pequeña, le recuerda a una pequeña niña, incluso la extraña costumbre de vestir ropas al menos de tres tallas mas grandes de lo necesaria, la hacian parecer hermosa, ella era la madre y creadora de los guardianes, sus hijos, y junto con ellos su orgullo. Y aun más importante ella creo a la mother elve, la razon de por que hoy estaban aqui.

X sonrio, pero su sonrisa era triste y llena de dolor, probablemente ellas eran las unicas en este mundo que aún podrían ver esa faceta de él.

Un silencio comodo se sumio entre los dos mientas la suave brisa recorría el lugar con su bella danza, Ariel se sento al lado del reploid dandole el tiempo necesario para hacer su pregunta, Glyde y Seras por su parte tomaron posiciones más propias al lado de su señor.

"¿Hay alguna forma de salvarla?" ' ¿Puedo romper la maldicion de Weill sin la necesidad de matarla?' El no menciona de quien habla, no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

"Si existe alguna forma quizas eres el unico que puede lograrlo". 'No lo sé, no creo que haya forma de lograrlo... pero confío en ti'. Ariel baja la cabeza avergonzada, no hay razon para decir mas.

X sonrie con tristeza mientras se incorpora, Ariel le esta diciendo que no hay forma de lograrlo, sin embargo toma sus palabras de corazon. Tomando el casco X volte a verlas, lo poco que queda de su familia, solo faltan sus hijos los guardianes, el reploid se hacerca a la joven humana y le acaricia el cabello dandose la vuelta X coloca su casco.

"Hayare la forma..."

"¿por que no esperas? Zero, los guardianes, Neo Arcadia. Todos pueden ayudarte, si tan solo nos dejas"

X no la miro simplemente se coloco el casco. "Esta vez es mi batalla, no le dare oportunidad de volverse mas fuerte" Volteando a verla X endurecio su mirada, las tres sienten un golpe en el pecho al ver esos ojos asi. "Weill simplemente es un maverick, y sera tratado como tal... No hay lugar donde pueda esconderse, lo casare y lo matare y todo aquello que el haya creado, Omega, Baby Elves... Todo, no dejare nada."

La cientifica miro al reploid azul, y suspiro.

"Entonces... La guerra ah vuelto a comenzar" El viento se acelero y estrujo las ropas de Ariel, cuando ceso X la miro, ningun sentimiento se asomo en los ojos verdes del reploid.

"Yo la terminare." Sin más X fue envuelto en energía y salio disparado al cielo convertido en un razo azul.

La cientifica y las dos cyber elves se quedaron mirando como el sol por fin cedia su reino a las estrellas y el manto nocturno envolvia el mundo.

Glyde se acerco a la colina la preocupacion clara en su rostro.

"¿Creen que el maestro este bien?"

Sin mucho aviso un coscorron la golpeo en la cabeza

"Tonta" Seras la miro con severidad. "El es el maestro X no hay nadie más fuerte que el, asi que no se preocupen, el estará bien"

Glyde miro no muy convencida a la elve hacker, si estaba tan segura entonces por que parecia que trataba de convenserse mas a ella que a los demas. Sin embargo asintio.

"Vamos niñas" La voz de Ariel resono con un tono calmado. "Debemos regresar para ayudar a organizar la ciudad.

Todos comenzaron a caminar de nueva cuenta a Neo Arcadia cuando la cientifica se detuvo mirando de nueva cuenta el cielo.

"Tonto..." Lagrimas surgieron de los ojos de la cientifica. Uniendo sus manos cerro sus ojos "Si hay alguien ahi... por favor ayudenlo... No lo dejen morir, por lo que mas quieran... No permitan que se consuma... **¡¡Por favor Salvenlo!!.**"

La luna, las estrellas, el cielo todos miraron la peticion de la humana, pero nadie la escucho o al menos nadie respondio a su llamado...

Aun...

/

_**Era un mundo más haya del tiempo, mucho, mucho despues de lo que cien generaciones podrian contar, en un lugar hermoso una ciudad de reyes que nacio para protger y salvar.**_

_**Ahi la mujer prepara a una hermosa niña para dormir, la acurruca en suaves sabanas para que tenga hermosos sueños, sin embargo la niña es inquieta, razgo inquivoco de su edad, pide una historia y la mujer sonríe con dulzura.**_

_**"Crees en el destino..." Comienza su suave voz mientras la niña es atrapada por ella**_

_**"Tu sabes eso que dicen que rige los caminos que todas las personas..."**_

_**"Dicen que es imposible de cambiar, que las personas tienen que seguir sus designios..."**_

_**"Los heroes, muchas veces lo aceptan y continuan creyendo en su causa..."**_

_**"Pero y si te dijera que hay alguien que puede evitarlo..."**_

_**"Alguien a quien el destino no puede atrapar, alguien que puede realizar milagros..."**_

_**Los ojos de la niña se ensanchan ante la premisa de la historia y asiente emocionada.**_

_**"Su nombre era'luz' y sin importar la circunstancia el te ayudaba, su destino era desaparecer destruyendo la ambicion de un mago malvado, salvando a la princesa de su maldicion, gracias a el y sus compañeros el mundo recobraria la paz de la mano del campeon que el dejaria detras, pero esta vez, solo esta vez ocurrio algo diferente..."**_

_**La niña miro a la mujer con ansias, apresurandola a continuar, la mujer sonrio y acaricio su cabello.**_

_**"Antes de que 'luz' pudiera salvar a la princesa el y su amigo lucharian contra un caballero malvado, ambos vencerian sin embargo 'luz' perderia a su amigo en la lucha, y aunque pudieron ganar, la princesa estaria bajo el hechizo del mago por muchos, muchos años, 'luz' la seguiria una y otra vez tratando de salvarla, sin poder hacer mas 'luz' durmio a la princesa en su corazon esperando que algun dia alguien pudiera salvarla"**_

_**La niña comenzaba a inquietarse, la historia no parecia acercarse a un final feliz**_

_**"Pero esta vez no paso asi, verás una brujita amiga de 'luz' pidio un deseo, queria que ayudaran a su amigo sin importar como, asi que la joven bruja le pidio ayuda a la luna, al principio parecia que la luna no había escuchado a la brujita, sin embargo cuando 'luz' vencio al caballero malvado creyo que por fin podria salvar a la princesa, pero antes de lograrlo el brujo lanzo un hechizo, queria vencer a 'luz' por detenerlo, sin embargo la luna intervino en el ultimo momento y se llevo con ella a 'luz' y la princesa"**_

_**La niña miro exitada a la mujer, sin embargo el sueño comenzaba a vencerla.**_

_**"Así" Continuo la mujer reacomodando las almohadas de la niña "Es como comienza la historia del reino..."**_

**FIN DE PROLOGO**

* * *

Notas del autor.-

Ok, sailor moon y megaman x en las elf wars? se que se preguntan que diablos fume, solo aclaro este prologo es el primero de tres partes, la historia tiene trabajo y background y ciertamente no va a ser sencillo. Aclaro que no escribo para nadie mas que para mi, si el contexto no les gusta o la historia no llama la atencion con mucho gusto pueden precionar el boton de retroceso y jamas volver a venir, para lo que tengan algo que decir, la historia ya esta planeada pero esto es un ejercicio de escritura, los que me critiquen CON BASES seran bien recibidos.

En aclaracion, me gusta megaman X y megaman zero, soy uno de los veteranos de la vieja escuela por eso para mi zx se me hace una estupidez, no habra yaoi, pero si yuri y no no soy un pervertido, el yuri se debe a la pareja de haruka y michiru, si les llamo la atencion aun estoy indeciso en si dejo los nombres del manga (Usagi, Makoto y Minako) o uso los nombres en español.

Esto es un UA (Universo alterno) esto significa que durante el periodo de las elf wars algunos hechos no ocurrieron, mas adelante notaran los cambios pero el principal es que Zero aun no hara su participacion, en cuanto a las faltas de ortografia, me disculpo sin embargo padesco dislexia, el corrector y mis amigos oslo pueden llegar hasta cierto punto, si a alguno le llamo la atencion y tiene tiempo realmente me gustaria conseguir un editor.

Por Ultimo esta historia es X/Centric, si, si va a salir Mr. --miren mi espada y cabellos largos que me hacen tan cool en America-- Soy fan de X y realmente detseto como lo manejan en algunas historias, no va a ser un lloron, pero tampoco va a ser un dios todopoderoso, no va a llegar y salvar el mundo en un instante.

Sin mas nos vemos


	2. El Viajero 1

**CAPITULO 1.- **El viajero (parte1)

_**Hay una frase que dice que el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones...**_

_**Muchas veces las personas solo buscaban lo mejor, sin embargo las personas son debiles...**_

_**Se pervierten en el poder, pues el poder es como una droga, la capacidad de forzar tu voluntad nubla la mente...**_

_**Su sueño era imposible desde el principio...**_

_**Sigma se lo dijo, Lumine le advirtio, no hubo enemigo que no lo insultara por iluso...**_

_**Aún asi lo hizo, el tenia poder para lograrlo y de ser necesario para defender su sueño...**_

_**El quizo construir un paraiso, un refugio, con su gran poder lo consiguio, para hacerlo realidad debio desafiar toda clase de enemigos, desde aquellos que consideraban obsoletos a los humanos, aquellos que se creian dioses para poder decidir quien debía morir y quienes podían vivir, hasta los humanos cegados por el poder, corruptos, convertidos a veces en algo peor que los criminales que el tenia que destruir...**_

_**El poder nunca lo cego a él, cada gramo de energia, cada onza de fuerza, todas y cada una de sus habilidades ganadas a traves del sacrificio y esfuerzo...**_

_**Lo que a el lo cego fue el optimismo y la esperanza, estaba tan cerca de lograrlo que no se dio cuenta de la vibora a la que metio en SU paraiso...**_

_**Cuando Weil lo traiciono y uso su sueño pervirtiendolo para sus propositos X maldijo, cuando lo vio sonriendo mientras usaba el cuerpo de Zero en la forma de ese caballero blanco para usarlo como arma para su ambicion y peor aún cuando el maldito puso sus asquerosas manos en la mother elve...**_

_**X por primera vez odió...**_

_**Sigma fue un criminal que trajo al mundo muerte y destrucción, pero el estaba enfermo, un animal rabioso que debia ser destruido...**_

_**Weil es diferente, el planeo, pondero las ventajas y desventajas. Al final le importo un comino, los monstruos son instintintivos...**_

_**Weil era un demonio...**_

_**El primer ataque de Weil fue debastador provoco más de cien mil muertes humanas y cerca del 60 de los reploids ahora estan bajo su control gracias al poder de la Dark Elve, los que se resistieron fueron asesinados...**_

_**Axl...**_

_**Marino...**_

_**Cinnamon...**_

_**Massimo...**_

_**Nana...**_

_**Alia...**_

_**Cuando el llego lo unico que encontro fueron los cuerpos mutilados de sus amigos, su familia, la mujer que amaba...**_

_**Sus hijos, los cuatro guardianes, habian peleado valientemente, sin ellos hubiera sido peor, pero eran demasiados enemigos...**_

_**En ese instante algo dentro de X se rompio, el mundo no necesitaba una luz guía en ese momento, el mundo necesitaba alguien que destruyera a ese demonio...**_

_**Hubo mas ataques por parte de Weil, la guerra fue terriblemente costosa, Weil tenia el poder de volver en monstruos a los reploids dentro de Neo Arcadia, solo la intervencion de los 4 guardianes evitaba las masacres...**_

_**Por su parte X, bueno...**_

_**Weil descubrio que sus ejercitos no son invensibles, que Neo Arcadia tenia un ejercito, pero esa era la defensa, nada mas. X obligo a huir por el mundo a Weil, cada base que construyera Baby Elves era destruida, cada plan brutalmente aniquilado, su cuerpo humano despedazado por el combate, ahora Weil esta condenado a pasar la eternidad en un cuerpo mecanico, una burla de lo que un reploid debía ser y un mero reflejo de lo que un humano fue. En tan solo tres años todo lo que el habia construido se vino abajo, cada una de sus invensiones a sido reducida trozos de metal, todo por un solo reploid...**_

_**Hay una frase que dice que el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones, eso fue lo que X olvido...**_

_**Hay otra que dice que enfadar al demonio es mala idea, pero es aún peor idea molestar a un dios, esó... **_

_**Es lo que Weil olvido...**_

/

Las oscuras nubes ciñen el cielo con su manto, cerrando la vista a la luna y sus eternas compañeras las estrellas, la poderosa ciudad de una gran belleza, la llamada Utopia para reploids y humanos mira serena al mundo orgullosa, detro de sus paredes viven lo que queda de civilizacion dentro del planeta, fuera de ese ultimo bastión no queda más que desierto y soledad... Weil se hizo cargo de eso. La misma ciudad no es infranquiable ya ah vivido un ataque dentro de sus murallas la unica incursion exitosa que el pudo realizar, sin embargo nada teme, el sabe que esta noche sera la ultima para Neo Arcadia, los cuatro guardianes nombrados segun antiguas y poderosas bestias podran luchar lo que gusten, pero el dueño de ese monumento a la arrogancia del antiguo rey no esta, su sobervia lo cego y su reinado caera hoy y al amanecer un nuevo dios se alzara por sobre los humanos y los reploids, El extraño mechanoide voltea a ver su ejercito orgulloso, decenas de miles de poderosos droides, seran su vanguardia, los pocos reploids que quedan bajo su mando seran su caballeria cada uno acompañado por un cyber elve y llegado el momento, los ojos del anciano rostro que existe dentro del Mecanoide que flota en el cielo miran con un brillo de orgullo sus más grandes armas; el poderoso caballero blanco que significa el fin para quien lo vea, un titan traido de antiguas epocas llevado a la perfeccion por el, puesto que el unico proposito de esa criatura siempre fue la de destruir aún si intentaron engañarlo haciendole pensarque su misión era la de resguardar, el habi superado todos los limites y llevado a un mero demonio y convertirlo en un caballero sagrado. Y luego... su sonrisa se ensancha al verla, tan hermosa y tan poderosa como solo puede serlo una diosa, sacada de las manos de su enemigo, su propio tesoro vuelto contra el, la Dark Elve suelta una risita su mente nublada por la maldicion que Weil coloco en su mente.

El ejercito que a jurado destruccion permanece oculto arriba de una colina mirando a la ciudad con codicia sonrie, cuando ellos, los hijos de su enemigo preparan la defensa se han dado cuenta, pero eso no importa, su enemigo es arrogante hace mucho que no permite comunicacion alguna con Neo Arcadia, Weil no lo entiende quiza por alguna penitencia extraña o quiza la locura por fin alcanzo a X.

X... El solo pensar en ese nombre revuelve su estomago, el antiguo reploid habia demostrado ser un hueso mas duro de roer de lo que habia pensado, el rumbo de la batalla habia cambiado desde hace ya un par de años lo que el penso sería una simple marcha de victoria, se convirtio en una guerra a gran escala, la peor guerra que el mundo haya visto, el anciano no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de burla se marcara en su rostro, una parte de el orgullosa de haber superado a los reploid incluso en ese aspecto, sin embargo las cosas no iban tan bien, el ejercito de Weil habia sido reducido, sus poderosos Numero, los generales de su ejercito habian muerto ya hace tiempo a manos de esa insufrible molestia azul, ahora sus unica piezas importantes eran los devas su respuesta a los cuatro guardianes, creados apartir del DNA de Omega poderosos reploids que nada le tenian que pedir a los hijos de X, segun sus calculos cada uno de ellos tenia un nivel similar al de Sigma la más grande amenaza que el mundo haya visto, por supuesto hasta antes de su llegada.

Los cuatro habian sido enviados con una importante misión debián emboscar y eliminar al cazador o cuando menos retenerlo antes de que pudiera llegar al combate de Neo Arcadia, si sus debas lo conseguian entraria a la ciudad con la cabeza de X como trofeo de su victoria y su asenso al trono, si no lograban eliminarlo al menos lo heririan lo suficiente para retrsarlo, cuando X llegara, sus hijos estaran muertos y Neo Arcadia ya no le pertenecera más. Weil sonrío para sus adentros, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse, su ejercito estaba listo, cuando la luz de la luna los alcanzo Weil no pudo contenerlo más su carcajada desquiciada y llena de locura resono a lo largo de Neo Arcadia, la alarma había sonado, no había persona que no estuviera despierta, las zonas civiles eran las más resguardadas, los reploids que pudieran pelear estaban ahi, protegerían a los humanos si era necesario, los que no podian pelear habian sido distribuidos en las zonas de defensa o medicina, los ejercitos de Neo Arcadia estaban en posicion.

Weil dio la orden y la guerra empezo una vez más.

/

Ojos verdes tan similares a los de su maestro miran el manto oscuro que es el cielo, un joven de apariencia y porte orgulloso mira lo que existe fuera de la imponente ciudad como un halcon mira su territorio, su cuerpo cubierto en una ligera armadura verde, lo unico que demuestra su origen reploid, por encima de la misma una gabardina similar en color a su armadura con bordes dorados recubre su cuerpo dandole una apariencia regia, en el marco del balcon un casco descansa, el es Sage Harpuia, señor del cielo y del viento uno de los cuatro guardianes y generales del maestro X, su cuerpo permanece inmutable ante el viento helado que lo azota, sus ojos no pierden detalle, pero su mente esta lejos de Neo Arcadia.

"Deberias saber que ya no podemos hacer más" La voz que habla lo hace sin un dejo de sentimiento, pero aun ahi no se nota frialdad, es mas similar a quien controla perfectamente sus emociones, Harpuia voltea levemente mirando de reojo a Shinobi Phantom uno de sus hermanos, la sombras ocultan su rostro, pero aun asi el distingue la mirada inquisitiva del guardian, su cuerpo revestido en una armadura similar a la suya, pero la de Phantom pese a tan ligera como la suya esta mas enfocada en los movimientos agiles y flexibles dandole enfasis a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la gabardina que el lleva es de un azul oscuro que más parece un negro, a diferencia de Harpuia que lleva su porte con orgullo, Phantom se mueve con una relajación peligrosa, cada parte del cuerpo preparada para realizar un moviemiento instantaneo y fulminante. "Leviathan y Fefnir ya han preparado las defensas, los civiles estan resguardados". Harpuia voltea su rostro de nueva cuenta a las montañas que rodean Neo Arcadia, sabe que Weil esta ahi, y gracias al maestro X están preparados, pero aún asi...

"Lo se, y no me importa, aun si estivieramos solos, nosotros peleariamos, es solo que me enferma pensar que ese maldito esta ahi afuera, intentando apoderarse de Neo Arcadia". La mirada de Harpuia se endurecio.

"Je, deja que lo intente, le arrancare las manos, antes de dejarlo tocar siquiera los muros exteriores". Phantom camino hacia su hermano colocandose el casco y quitandose su gavardina, su armadura era un profundo gris oscuro, su cuerpo rebestido en neopreno gris, un gigantesco Shuriken en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su rostro es cubierto por una mascara y en su cuello el unico adorno llamativo de su armadura es una escafandra (bufanda) roja. "Mis soldados ya estan dispuestos, todos anhelan el combate y yo quiero terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas, aun debemos pagar nuestra deuda por la derrota que sufrimos hace cuatro años"

La respuesta de Harpuia quedo acallada, cuando la puerta al cuarto se abrio y los ultimos guardianes entraron Fayrie Leviathan, una hermosa jovencita con cabello y armaduras azul celestes, la armadura que ella portaba era la que llevaba más detalles, bordes dorados y adornos a aluciones de una guerrera del mar, en su brazo lleva el mango de su arma mientras que el filo de la alabarda reposa en sus hombros, su cuerpo se mueve con gracia y delicadeza, sin embargo sus ojos miran con picardia alejandola de su imagen de princesa, incluso a pesar de su aspecto inocente Harpuia sabía que era mejor no juzgarla por eso, ella era quiza la más sanguinaria de los cuatro. Los ojos de Harpuia se posaron entonces en Fefnir y los ojos de ambos se encontraron Serges Fefnir era el más alto y corpulento de los cuatro y al igual que Leviathan compartían un gusto poco saludable por las batallas que ni el ni Phantom poseían ambos peleaban por que no quedaban otras opciones, aunque Phantom daba mas importancia al honor en un combate que a cualquier otra cosa, Fefnir peleaba por la exitación de pelear con oponentes poderosos al guardian del fuego y el desierto le encantaba mostrar su fuerza, Sodoma y Gomorra sus cañones reposaan en sus brazon, mientras el corpulento reploid de armadura roja avanzaba hacia ellos sus pasos mesurados mostrando poder. Ambos venián preparados para el combate con sus armas listas y ya sin sus ropas ceremoniales

"Todo esta listo Harpy-Chan" dijo Leviathan en su voz burlona, Harpuia ni se inmuto al insulto, ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque el aun se pregunta como alguien con un tono de voz tan dulce puede ser tan...

"Lo mismo aca, ya solo falta que Weil muestre su horrible culo para paterlo". Exclamo con sorna Fefnir

"Entonces ya solo es necesario esperar el mensaje de Azteca Falcon". Los cuatro guardaron silencio por un momento, mientras todos miraban el cielo por cualquier señal, fue en ese momento que las nubes comenzaron a despejarse dejando ver un hermoso manto de estrellas, una figura descendia del cielo, era una de las bestias de Harpuia y quiza su soldado más fiel, cada guardian poseía cuatro bestias, cada uno eran poderosos reploids de combate especializado en ciertas areas de lucha, todos eran leales solo a su señor, incluso el Maestro no podía comandarlos sino era atraves de ellos, eso fue dispuesto asi por el mismo señor X, cuando Harpuia le pregunto la razon, X solo sonrío y dijo que era para evitar un poder centralizado, asi incluso si X erraba el camino cualquiera de los guardianes podria corregirlo. Harpuia sonrío al recuerdo, bueno al menos por dentro,por fuera su rostro permanecio impavido. "Reporte"

"Son más de los que esperabamos señor, superan la fuerza total de Neo Arcadia por 5 a 1". Comenzo el reploid con forma de halcón, su voz inquieta. "Han comenzado a avanzar, señor, la lucha pronto comenzara"

Los cuatro guardianes se miraron, y todos compartieron el mismo pensamiento, Harpuia comenzo a caminar dejando a Falcon arrodillado en el suelo. Sus tres hermanos siguiendolo, el reploid solo miro como Harpuia coloco su casco y en un rapido movimiento se despojo del manto que lo señalaba como guardian.

Los hojos de Harpuia miraron, ahi venian, se les veia incluso desde la distancia, los monstruos creados a semejanza de Weil, Harpuia sonrío.

"¿5 a 1 eh?, entonces es una pelea justa". Con un rapido movimiento desenvaino sus sables. "Ve a tu puesto Falcon hoy habra guerra en la puerta de Neo Arcadia..."

"Habra muerte". Continuo Phantom, al tiempo que su shuriken comenzo a brillar con energía. "Pero ninguno de ellos llegara a la ciudad..."

"Todos caeran en este valle". Prosiguio Fefnir levantendo sus cañones. "Los que sean reploids se oxidaran con el viento y Weil se pudrira al sol..."

"No habra sobrevivientes, entonces". Termino Leviathan mientras su alabrda giraba en el aire colocando el filo al frnte. "Por que eso es lo que ordeno el maestro X".

/

**La Batalla comienza en la zona 17, a la puerta del oeste de Neo Arcadia, los ejercitos de droides se baten por el dominio, las fuerzas pesadas de Neo Arcadia como los golem y las bestias de los cuatro guardianes pelean en contra de los reploids poseídos por la Dark Elve...**

**Weil observa desde lejos. Los Baby Elves le dan a Weil el dominio momentaneo, sin embargo esta vez no son suficientes el maldito de X desruyo la gran mayoría, pero incluso si por el momento la lucha parece pareja, Weil aun conserva la ventaja despues de todo Omega y la Dark Elve aún tienen que iniciar su participacion, en el combate, pero Weil sabe que es mejor esperar, que el enemigo comienze a agotar su energía, sus ojos esperan el momento en que los guardianes hagan su aparicion, como le hubiera gustado enfrentar las creaciones de esa mujer con sus devas, para probar de una vez por todas quien de los dos era el mejor cientifico...**

**El primero en saltar al combate es Harpuia, incluso el debe reconocer el valor de ese reploid, su velocidad, su poder y su destreza, no solo en el vuelo sino en el combate terrestre lo vuelven grandioso, como le gustaria que enfrentara a Apolo, su reploid obviamente era superior en todos los aspectos, pero aún asi sería interesante ver a los señores del cielo luchar.**

**Un grupo de sus droides comenzaron a estallar en hermosas construcciones de hielo, Leviathan probablemente ya debia haber comenzado su lucha, a Weil no le gustaba admitirlo a nadie, pero la belleza de esa reploid y su elegancia incluso con el tipo de arma que eligio le atraían, en algunas ocaciones le gustaría quebrarla a su deseo, si no fuera por que compartía la sangre de X... Si tuviera que elegir a quien mataría a Leviathan sería Artemis, una belleza travieza contra una serena, ambas dueñas de la noche, el frío y el agua.**

**Al costado del hielo, lineas de energía y fuego estallaron, señalando la llegada de esa bestia de Fefnir, Thanatos debería estar aqui para destruir a ese monstruo, el guardían del desierto habia sido el primero en atacarlo hace cuatro años, era obvio que aunque no lo mereciera ese mal llamado señor del fuego debia aprender modales y que mejor que vinieran del señor del inframundo.**

**Los droides llovian en piezas, los gritos de los Baby Elves se oían apagados, ninguno de ellos se esperaba la muerte, ese sin duda era Shinobi Phantom, solo el tenía ese estilo de combate que buscaba solo la victoria, de la forma más rapida posible, entre los hombres de X era al unico que respetaba, para él Weil creo a Phobos dios del miedo, ambos luchaban en la oscuridad, ambos usaban el miedo y las sombras para destruir a sus oponentes.**

**Weil sonrío y volteo su vista a su campeón.**

"Adelante Omega, destruyelo todo, no dejes a nadie vivo".

A su comando Omega rugio, su grito alcanzo todas las esquinas de Neo Arcadia, incluso por encima de las explosiones, los disparos y los gritos de dolor, era el grito de un predador, un verdadero cazador.

El poderoso caballero se alzo en el cielo, levitando mientras Omega tomo su espada de energia que asemejaba una cruz, el gigante de mas de 6 metros, se movio a una velocidad que debía ser imposible de alcanzar para alguien de esa masa el monstruo se disparo hacia el campo de batalla.

**La prueba sería imposible, ellos moririán a manos de Omega y sus guardianes traerian la cabeza de X, su victoria tendria que ser absoluta, aún asi le hubiera gustado comprobar sus conocimientos con la descendiente del legendario Dr. Cain...**

**Pero por la victoria absoluta, el es capaz de renunciar a algunos caprichos, al menos por el momento...**

**Ruido a su espalda lo alerto y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a su hermosa hija Artemis caminar hacia el...**

**/**

El droide, se lanzo en contra de Harpuia dando un impresionante salto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera asestar su garra, el guardian giro sobre su pie cortandolo en el aire al mismo tiempo que con el otro sable atravezo el pecho de un droide que intento apuñalarlo por la espalda, mirando a su alrededor Harpuia verifico que no hubiera enemigos sin embargo solo vizlumbro decenas de cadaveres de droides y reploids que habian muerto en sus manos, sin embargo tambien habia cadaveres de los X-droids que habian sido vencidos, las pilas de metal llenaban el espacio entre ellos, Harpuia aprovecho el breve momento de relajacion, para comenzar a dar ordenes por su comunicador, organizando las tropas, era necesario cerrar filas y abrirse paso a través del enemigo para deshacerse de Weil, como sea sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un rugido, alzando la vista vio venir la gigantesca masa de Omega hacia el, la velocidad con la que venia era impresionante, el monstruo llevaba su espada en el brazo izquierdo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con furia asesina, según habia oído el monstruo era imparable, sin embargo en el aire le daba una oportunidad.

"Entonces que asi sea". Uniendo los dos sables Harpuia reunio su poder, Omega aun estaba en el aire preparando su estocada cuando Harpuia logro crear su ataque mas fuerte. "**RAGING STORM!!"**. Una cadena de relampagos llovio sobre el reploid, una gran explosion surgio del lugar y por un momento Harpuia realmente penso haber acabado con esta batalla, sin embargo ni siquiera un segundo despues de la explosion de entre el humo surgio un intacto Omega, el rugido del monstruo le sono a Harpuia mas como una burla que como un bramido de bestia, la mano dercha del gigante se separo de su brazo aprisionandolo, Harpuia trato de luchar con la presión, pero la mano del monstruo era tan grande como su cuerpo y lo presionaba como tratando de aplastarlo, luchando por librarse, Harpuia alcanzo a notar como el brazo levanto su cuerpo al tiempo que los ojos del monstruo brillaron, apenas tuvo un instante antes de que su cuerpo fuera golpeado por una descarga de energía mientras el brazo salia disparado contra una roca unos 30 metros mas adelante. "Aghh, maldito bastardo" luchando contra el dolor Harpuia logro liberar su brazo "VEAMOS SI TE GUSTA ESTO, AGHHHHH". Antes de poder atravezar el brazo con su sable, Omega rugio incrementando la descarga de energía, Harpuia no pudo evitarlo su cuerpo fue estremecido por el dolor y su fuerza desaparecio,mientras el sable caía al suelo, Omega inclino su cuerpo y en un movimiento instantaneo el gigante aparecio con la enorme espada en su brazo izquierdo arriba de Harpuia listo para atravezarlo, sin embargo cuando la espada decendio, lo unico que Omega destruyo fue un X-droide. "G...gracias, Phantom". Harpuia miro sobre su hombro, Phantom lo sostenia, sin embargo la vista del guardian no se separaba de Omega.

"¿Puedes pelear?" El tono con el que lo dijo fue frío y seco

"Dame un segundo para recobrarme". Harpuia se separo de Phantom mientras su cuerpo caía de rodillas, ese ataque lo había lastimado mucho, era impresionante pensar que el maestro X pudiera pelear al mismo nível que ese monstruo, Harpuia respiro un segundo mientras apretaba su sable, tal vez estaba herido, pero aún podía pelear.

"Je por mi no hay problema." Omega volteo lentamente su rostro mientras su brazo derecho se acoplaba de nueva cuenta con su cuerpo. "Pero ese bastardo no nos dara tiempo" Cuando Omega desaparecio y reaparecio detras de ellos Phantom estaba listo, tomando su shuriken de enregia, Phantom hizo un paso instantaneo, su cuerpo parecio dividirse en todas las direcciones antes de desaparecer, Harpuia por su parte consiguio elevarse antes de que la espada lo destrozara, el poderos golpe de Omega logro cortar el suelo lanzando rocas gigantes en todas las direcciones, sin detener la inercía de su movimiento Omega giro su cuerpo al tiempo de su espada detruyendo a Phantom que intentaba lanzar su arma probablemente en un intento de decapitarlo, luego de su frente un poderoso rayo salío disparado destruyendo al menos a una docena de droides y a un golem que habían intentado atacar a Omega, con un dash la mole preparo su golpe en forma de estocada colocando la espada en pocicion detras de su hombro, dos Phantom salieron de sus costados lanzado kunais de energía, pero Omega fue más rapido, girando su cuerpo en pleno aceleron Omega logro desviar las armas y atravesar a los dos clones de Phantom.

Un sudor frío recorrio a Harpuia, esos eran clones solidos, Phantom solo podía crear cuatro de ellos y el monstruo ya se habia hecho cargo de tres en un instante, antes de poder preocuparse por su hermano como sea, Omega aún volteando en otra direccion levanto su mano izquierda, una esfera de energía se creo, la esfera era tan grande como el cuerpode Harpuia y la estaba apuntando en su direccion.

'Maldicion' penso el guardian. 'A esta distancia no podre esquivarlo'

"¡HARPUIA!" La voz de Phantom sono a su espalda, volteando, vio a su hermano lanzando el otro sable que se la habia caido, cuando Harpuia lo atrapo, Phantom estallo y Harpuia asintio, cuando Omega estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque en contra de la molestia voladora, un rugido salio de el, mientras su ataque se esparcia por la falta de concentracion, sin embargo el rugido esta vez era de dolor, Phantom habia aparecido en el brazo de Omega y lo habia atravezado de forma limpia con su propio sable. "¡AHORA!" Antes de que Omega pudiera recuperarse Phantom salto hacia atras con una pirueta mientras un docena de kunais salieron disparados, algo que debíera ser imposible, cada uno se incrusto en el cuerpo de Omega, en zonas que inmovilizaban su cuerpo, cuando Omego alcanzo a ver, un resplandor verde venia en su dirección.

Harpuia habia entendido a la perfección la estrategía de Phantom y para cuando el guardian dio su instruccion Harpuia ya se había disparado en direccion del monstruo ah una velocidad mas haya del sonido, su cuerpo solo dejo un resplandor verde, el primer golpe fueron una serie de ataques con sus sables, ni siquiera un segundo y el cuerpo de Omega había recibido al menos unos 130 cortes, cualquier otro reploid hubiera muerto, pero la coraza de Omega apenas se quebro con eso, ahí Harpuia realizo la segunda parte de su ataque, enterrando sus sables en donde debiera estar el generador del monstruo uso lo que le quedaba de energía para volar en direccion al cielo, su vuelo al maximo alcanzando una velocidad unas cinco veces mas grande que el sonido, el cuerpo de Omega se elevo con el hasta que la resistencia de su armadura cedio y fue cortada por las armas de Harpuia.

Harpuia decendio un poco detras de Phantom, su energía agotada, mientras Phantom terminaba su ataque mas poderoso el reploid de armadura oscura comenzo a girar su shuriken sobre su cabeza a toda velocidad mientras energía brotaba de él. **"¡¡NIGHTMARE SUMMON!!"** Cientos de cuchillas comenzaron a surgir del shuriken, todas moviendoze con vida propia mientras volaban en direccion de Omega impactandolo de lleno, las cuchillas con una forma similar a alguna clase de ave como sea no estaban diseñadas para cortar, al contacto con Omega la gema en el centro de cada una de ellas estayo produciendo una gran explosion, que envio a volar a los dos reploid.

Cuando pudieron levantar la vista ambos guardianes miraron expectantes, sin embargo tan pronto el humo se disipo los ojos de ambos se ensancharon, Omega estaba ahi, si bien tenia daños estaba bastante lejos de ser un golpe critico. "Tienes que estar bromeando." dijo Harpuia molesto, reuniendo lo que le quedaba de fuerza comenzo a incorporarse lentamente, su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado y su energía estaba criticamente baja, apenas logro ponerse de rodillas antes de que sus fuerzas le fallaran. "Maldición." La respiración de Harpuia comenzo a dificultarse, su vista se dirigio entonces a Phantom, quien se preparaba de nueva cuenta para el combate.

Phantom no lo volteo a ver, pero noto su mirada, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el maldito monstruo de Weil era terrrble despues de todo.

"¿Te queda algo?"La voz de Phantom levemente arriba del ruido de la batalla, apenas un suspiro, probablemente si no fueras un reploid no podrias haberlo escuchado.

"Solo un ataque." Harpuia se reincorporo lentamente, los sables en sus manos firmemente sujetados. "Despues de eso probablemente mi energía se agote"

Phantom, miro seriamente, era increible pensar que un solo ataque de ese monstruo hubiera dañado tanto a Harpuia, sin embargo si realmente solo le quedaba un ataque tenían que hacerlo valer. "Guarda tu energía, un ataque normal no le hara nada, tenemos que golpearlo con todo lo que tenemos o si..."

Sin embargo el momento de analizar termino cuando Omega abrío sus ojos, energía brotaba de ellos, el gigantesco titan lanzo un rugido, la tierra parecio temblar ante la ira de la bestia, por encima de el una energía purpura comenzo a brotar, era una energía increíblemente calida sin embargo no era a ellos quien esa calidez estaba dirigida, una risita burlona resono por el lugar y las heridas del monstruo se recuperaron instantaneamente cuando los dos guardianes miraron incredulos el espectaculo, el monstruo simplemente lanzo un poderoso rayo de sus ojos, Phantom inmediatamente salto para sacar del camino a Harpuia, pero el ataque era muy rapido, como sea cuando Phantom realmente comenzaba a pensar que no lo lograria, un muro de hielo se levanto sobre ellos recibiendo el impacto del ataque, si bien el rayo logro debastar la defensa, eso le dio el suficiente tiempo a Phantom de salir del impacto con Harpuia.

Cuando Phantom cayo lejos ya del peligro, Leviathan aparecio frente a ellos, por un momento Harpuia estaba feliz de ver a su hermana. Leviathan lo miro de reojo y puso una cara llena de preocupacion. "Harpie-chan, realmente te dejaron horrible." La voz burlona de Leviathan resono. "Nunca vas a conseguir una chica si no cuidas tu apariencia." Claro que cuando Harpuia recordo de quien estaba hablanco su felicidad desaparecio por completo, dejaselo a ella para arruinar un momento así.

Como sea el momento de alegría ceso en el momento en que Omega tomo su espada y salto hacia ellos cuando todos se preparaban para el combate varias rafagas de fuego golpearon a Omega en el aire, aunque suficientemente poderosas como para lanzar la gigantesca mole de metal en otra direccion el monstruo ni se inmuto.

"Parece que llego a tiempo para la fiesta." Serges Fefnir llego al lado de sus hermanos sonriendo, la batalla había sido divertida sin embargo el combate ahora debia ser contra el monstruo de Weil con el que incluso él maestro X habia tenido problemas.

"Es la hora." Harpuia se separo de Phantom una vez más, su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero es mejor acabar con todo de una vez, si ellos caían aqui Neo Arcadia sería destruida, a diferencia de sus hermanos Harpuia sabía que estaban en desventaja en contra de Omega, el monstruo era poderoso, se había sacudido los ataques mas fuertes de Phantom y de él. Si ellos eran vencidos en este momento en Neo Arcadia no había nadie que pudiera defender la ciudad de Weil, si al menos pudieran resistir hastaque el maestro X llegara, entonces Neo Arcadia tendría una oportunidad. "Leviathan, Phantom ustedes deben distraerlo" Omega los miro como quien mira un insecto y el lo sabía Omega no los consideraba una amenaza por eso los dejo planear, el orgullo de Harpuia le dolia, pero no era el tiempo para tonterias. "No gasten energía y pase lo que pase procuren no ser golpeados." Phantom asintio, su mirada no se separaba de su enemigo, Leviathan solo sonrío.

"Sera divertido." La reploid femenina coloco su alabarda en sus manos su arma lista.

"Fefnir, tu apoyaras en media distancia, pase lo que pase no rompas formación." Harpuia miro firmemente al otro guardian como retandolo para que lo contradijera.

Fefnir reconocio el reto, pero dejo pasarlo por el momento. "Entonces solo me vas a dejar atacando por la retaguardia, supongo que no puede evitarse despues de todo es tu plan."

"¿Tu que haras?" La voz de Phantom le dijo a Harpuia. "No te debe quedar mucha energía, despues de tu combate"

"Me sorprendio." Confirmo Harpuia, era impensable que con un solo ataque el haya sido neutralizado de manera tan sencilla. "Es realmente fuerte, sus ataques son muy poderosos, es mas rapido que nosotros y se sacude nuestros ataques como si nada." La mirada de Harpuia miro fríamente a Omega y por un momento le parecio ver algo en el, como si los retara con apatía. "Esperare mi oportunidad y lo atacare con todo una vez que eso pase, dejenle caer todo lo que tengan no se contengan y no se limiten, fuera de él no hay nadie en el ejercito de Weil que pueda vencernos."

_Como si esperando la señal el cielo volvio a oscurecerse, las nubes comenzaron a recorrerse en el cielo, las nubes cargadas y pesadas comenzaron a unirse, pronto lloveria, pronto el cielo caeria sobre las cabezas de los combatientes, pronto caería sobre los muertos Harpuia escuchaba las explosiones y una parte del el se pregunto por que Omega no los habia atacado aún..._

'Quiza este muy confiado, o quiza sabe que esta vez iremos con todo'

_Las explosiones aún se oyen a lo lejos, la lucha entre los ejercitos de Neo Arcadia y el ejercito invasor de Weil aún combaten, sin embargo la calidad de los reploids de Neo Arcadia se hace presente superando el número de los ejercitos de Weil, Harpuia recibe el reporte de su sistema de daños, si bien lastimado aún esta completo, pero pensar que un solo ataque tenía un daño asi... _

_De no ser por Phantom ya habria muerto y ni siquiera habian podido lastimar a Omega seriamente, sus heridas ya se habían recobrado el maestro X le habia hablado de eso, parece ser que Omega tiene el poder para curarse de cualquier clase de herida casi al instante, eso quiere decir que cualquier cosa que no lo mate instantaneamente no servira de nada..._

_Debía acabarlo en el siguiente ataque, la batalla requería de su asistencia..._

_No podian perder..._

_NO AQUI._

"¡¡AHORA!!"

/

Omega los miraba, planeaban en su contra, el que podía volar, era el que estaba al mando, muy dentro de sí el sabe que no son rivales para él, con Dark Elve integrado a su cuerpo el es invensible...

Aún asi quiere ver de lo que son capaces, algo muy dentro de si, algo dentro de su nucleo lo demanda como si debiera probar los metales de esos llamades guardianes, la mente de Omega esta nublada, no hay sentimientos que opaquen su mente, el es el guerrero perfecto, en poder es insuperable, en habilidad de combate, en resistencia, nada en este mundo puede lastimarlo o herirlo, pero detras de las ordenes de Weil, detras de la sensacion placentera que le otorga la Dark Elve, incluso más haya de la sensacion que el destruir a sus oponentes le da, algo le pide que espere, le pide dejar que lo ataquen y vencerlos, ahi no hay ninguna duda.

Ver al que llaman Harpuia pelear, le causa alegría el chico pelea con un estilo fluido, rapido y elegante, increiblemente poderoso en la actualidad, concentra bien sus ataques, se mueve bien y tiene la frialdad de un gran guerrero sin embargo deja que su orgullo lo entorpezca, sufre de arrogancia, en su tiempo no hubiera durado mucho, sin embargo si se le hubiera apoyado llegaría a ser invensible...

Phantom es quiza el más enfocado, pero deja que su sed de victoria le nuble la vista, igual que sus hermanos es presuntuoso, su estilo es perfecto sus ataques como demostrado por las heridas que le provoco no carecen de poder, su velocidad es impecable, pero le falta capacidad al momento de conectar en cadenas sus ataques, puede que sea poderoso, no deja de ser novato, necesita más experiencia en combate real despues de eso sería formidable, si hubiera sobrevivido...

La joven Leviathan combate con gran habilidad, confía en su poder y es quien mas ataques tiene, llena de variedad y diversidad sería dificil luchar contra ella, incluso aunque en terminos de poder esta detras de los otros dos y tambien en el campo de velocidad queda detras de sus hermanos, sin embargo eso no es un gran impedimento, el problema radica en su mente, no está donde debiera, a ella le gusta el combate y la carniceria, eso solo lleva a la destruccion, carece de enfoque y no comprende el verdadero significado de la lucha, si aprendiera a luchar por proteger algo no tendría rival, su lucha es una lucha sin sentido...

El que dispara fuego,al que le dicen Fefnir es quien más potencial desperdicia, sus ataques estan llenos de poder, tiene una fuerte ofensiva y una gran tecnica, sabe usar cada una de sus habilidades con gran detalle su debilidad no esta en sus habilidades, el es inmaduro, ve la pelea como una lucha de egos, se deja llevar por la sed de sangre...

Todos niños, un gran potencial para el combate si tan solo hubieran sido atendidos correctamente, lo unico que tienen en su favor son el potencial y las habilidades que su sangre les da, pero en su contra eso no sirve...

Omega sabe sin embargo que no es su culpa, ni siquiera de su maestro, despues de todo tan pronto como nacieron fueron colocados en la posicion de guardianes y cuando la guerra inicio su maestro ya no pudo prepararlos...

Un potencial gastado inutilmente, puesto que es momento de terminarlos, Harpuia grita su comando y todos se lanzan en su contra, Omega ruge, su reto claro, lo unico que puede hacer por ellos es darles una muerte gloriosa, pero no lo hara por que por encima de ellos esta él, y cuando él llegue peleara mejor si ve los cuerpos mutilados de sus hijos.

¿No es asi...?

Muy dentro de si Omega se pregunta por que siente esa molestia dentro de si...

El no sabe que eso es culpa.

/

Los movimiento de Leviathan se aceleran, puede sentir a Phantom que va detras de el, ella sonríe Phatnom es el unico de los guardianes que hace ese tipo de ataques, el maestro X nunca le recrimino eso, para ella la forma de pelea de Phantom no es más que cobardía, ella no necesita eso.

Inclinando su cuerpo para acelerar aun mas Leviathan solo necesito un leve impulso para saltar toda la distancia que la separaba de su cuerpo, los ojos de Levisthan se enfocaron entonces en Omega. Tomando la alabarda con su mano derecha comenzo a girarla para incrementar la fuerza de su golpe, el vuelo de Leviathan la llevo por encima de Omega, la unica mujer del grupo de guardianes tomo la alabarda con ambas manos y la preparo para asestar un golpe en contra del gigante, sin embargo antes de poder asestar su golpe, Omega la ataco, la garra izquierda del monstruo salio disparada en su contra y a media altura ella no tenia forma de esquivarlo.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rotro de Leviathan, cuando el golpe que debería haberla destrozado se hacerco a ella, la guardian apoyo su pierna en la garra y siplemente salto haciendo una hermosa pirueta en el aire, sin perder tiempo Leviathan giro una vez más su cuerpo sobre su cintura y asesto un golpe que se disponia a destrosar la cabeza de Omega.

"¡¡TE TENGO!!" La alabarda decendio en un rapido movimiento, sin embargo Omega reacciono de forma impresionante logrando bloquear con su espada, antes de que algo más pudiera hacerse, la mole acelero su cuerpo en un dash arrastrando a Leviathan, la velocidad con la que salio disparado dejando sin posibilidades de reaccion a la guardiana. su brazo izquierdo se separo rapido del cuerpo alcanzando a Fefnir quien instentaba alcanzarlos , al ver el ataque el guardian de rojo tuvo que esquivar con un super salto mientras disparaba una sucesion rapida de disparos en direccion al gigante, Omega solto su espada que simplemente comenzo a moverse con vida propia, la espada lanzo a Leviathan con una fuerza tremenda enviandola a volar con tal velocidad que solo era un manchon azul, Mientras tanto Omega separo su otro brazo que salio diparado en contra de Phantom, el agil reploid trato de esquivarlo, pero cuando pensaba haber salido de la zona de peligro, el otro brazo de Omega aparecio detras de el.

"Mierda" antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, un rayo purpura salio de la gema en el centro de la palma de la mano de Omega, el rayo consumio todo en su camino absorviendo al reploid shinobi, los ojos de Omega entonces se fijaron en Fefnir que habia saltado detras de el con esperanzas de tomarlo desprevenido...

Iluso, la respuesta de Omega a la tactica de Fefnir fue disparar su rayo ocular, un poderoso laser amarillo capaz de detruir ciudades enteras, el brazo de Fefnir se habia extendido asia atras, eneria de un verde intenso brotaba de el, cuando el ataque de Omega se aproximaba con toda su fuerza, Fefnir lanzo su ataque golpeando de lleno el rayo, una fuerte explosion cimbro el lugar, el cuerpo de Fefnir salio disparado y sin más ceremonia cayo al piso, la armadura que protegía su brazo estaba desquebrajada, de el sange y chispas surgían mientras que vapor manaba de sus heridas, Fefnir levanto la vista, su cuerpo dolia como los mil diablos la unica razon por la que no perdio su brazo en ese ataque fue por el poder que puso detras de ese Giga Crash, sin embargo no salio bien librado del enfrentamiento su cuerpo fue severamente herido, pero no dejo escapar ningun quejido, los ojos escarlata del reploid ni siquiera tambalearon cuando la espada de Omega levito lentamente arriba de el. "She! Morir a manos de un idiota como tu...que bajo eh caído" La espada descendio como un rayo dispuesto a atravezar al guardian indefeso, pero en el ultimo momento Phantom aparecio frente al descomunal filo y con su propio sable logro desviar la trayectoria del arma, la espada se enterro a unos tres metros de donde Fefnir yacia.. "Vaya" suspiro Fefmir mientras sonreía cinicamente a su hermano "No se que es peor, que me tuvieras que salvar o el hecho de que fuiste tu quien me salvo".

Phantom estaba de rodillas, su armadura gravemente dañada su pañoleta roja era ya solo un trozo de tela desecha, su cuerpo estaba severmanete lastimado y su casco había sido destruido, dejando ver un palido rostro enmarcado en cabello gris, la vista de Phantom se desvio levemente en su direccion y ojos negros como la noche lo miraron con fastidio. "Cierra la boca idiota".

Fefnir sonrio y con gran esfuerzo logro ponerse en una posicion con la que podria reaccionar mas facil, estaba listo para el combate una vez más, sin embargo era obvio que Phantom habia recibido un gran daño por parte de esa monstruocidad, la respiración del reploid oscuro era entre-cortada.

Cuando se disponia ah apoyarlo como sea Omega aparecio delante de ellos su cuerpo levitando apenas unos metros de ellos, sus brazos se reintegraron a su cuerpo y la espada que yacia clavada en el suelo también regreso al llamado de su amo colocandose en su espalda, los ojos de Omega brillaron mientras sus brazos se levantaban lentamente la energía comenzo a acumularse cuando ellos se alzaron al cielo, la cantidad de energía era irreal, ambos guardianes no tendrian esperanza ni de esquivarlo, la presion que ejercia sobre ellos la cantidad de poder acumulada se sentia como una tonelada sobre ellos, sin embargo el ataque de Omega fue detenido cuando dos gigantescos dragones de hielo lo impactaron de lleno el primero lo lanzo varios metros hasta hacerlo chocar contra una formación de rocas, el segundo lo golpeo ahi, dejando hielo sobre su cuerpo.

Los dos guardianes levantaron la vista y vieron sorprendidos a Leviathan que era sostenida en el aire por Harpuia, la expresión de Leviathan era de satisfacción, Harpuia apenas podia sostenerse en el aire, era un esfuerzo extraordinario sostener tambien a Leviathan, pero sabía que decir eso en voz alta llevaría a terribles repercusiones por lo que decidio permanecer callado. Fue un esfuerzo terrible, pero era necesario, ahora la guardiana era la que estaba en mejores condiciones para el combate, era necesario e impensable perderla en un momento así... Ademas si no hubiera hido a rescatar a Leviathan ella ahora seria un monton de chatarra y pese a todo ella era su muy querida hermana.

"je je je, te lo mereces maldito" La voz canzada de Leviathan resono en el campo de batalla. Harpuia descendio lentamente al lado de sus hermanos. sin embargo tan pronto toco el suelo necesito que la chica lo sostuviera. "Gracias Harpie-chan, sin ti ahora estaría fuera de servicio"

Harpuia no comento nada, simplemente se separo de su hermana, y se incorporo, Phantom y el cruzaron sus ojos entendiendo perfectamente que la batalla estaba lejos de acabar, Harpuia decidio dejar de perder tiempo y levanto sus sables poniendo todo lo que tenía en el siguiente ataque no podia permitirse dejar nada, Phantom tambien se reincorporo su shuriken en su brazo, mientras poder comenzaba a manar de el. Leviathan y Fefnir miraron esto y asintieron colocandose en posicion.

"Esta vez solo disparen con todo, si no lo destruimos instantaneamente esa cosa no morira." La voz de Harpuia estaba llena de tranquilidad apesar de la situacion.

"Claro jefe, esto a sido divertido, pero ese maldito ya me canso" Fefnir ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar como favorecia su costado derecho, el ataque realmente lo había mermado. "Tenemos que pagarle al maldito por los golpes".

"Despues de esto no me quedara nada, si no lo logramos..."Leviathan tenia sus dudas, el bastardo era más poderoso de lo que se habián imginado y pensar que Weil tenia un maverick con ese poder, hasta ahora ninguna de las batallas en las que habían estado habían sido tan dificiles, era una de las pocas veces en la que los cuatro habían tenido que luchar juntos y lo peor es que Omega estaba jugando con ellos, pensar que existia alguien que pudiera dejarlos tan heridos con solo un ataque, era aterrador. "Tal vez deberiamos guardarnos algo y luego podriamos planear, un contraataque"

"Eso es imposible." Phantom intervino. "Nostros no podemos matarlo, si lo que vamos a hacer no lo mata nada de lo que nosotros podamos hacer lo hará, Harpuia esta apostando todo o nada, si no lo logramos entonces tendremos que concentrarnos en sobrevivir lo suficiente para que el maestro X llegue." La voz de Phantom sonaba molesta, incluso aunque la lealtad que sentía para con el maestro X era innegable tan cierto es que a el no le gusta depender de nadie.

"Entonces por que luchamos de esta forma." Insistio Leviathan. "Si solo podiamos servir de retraso, por que gastar nuestra energía tan irresponsablemente."

"Ella tiene razon Harpuia, si solo eramos escudos, debiamos haber administrado mejor la batalla" Fefnir se sintio molesto al pensar en ello.

"Era la unica forma". Contesto impabido Harpuia, manteniendo su posicion almazenando cada onza de poder que le quedara.

"¿Qu-que quieres deci...?"

"Nuestra labor siempre fue la de entretenerlo hasta poder comunicarnos con el maestro, la comunicacion no funciono, entonces solo queda matarlo ya que ninguno de nosotros puede soportar un combate con el, en tan solo un par de ataques nos ha reducido a este estado" Corto Phantom. "Si tienen tiempo para quejarse preparense, por que ahi viene"

Cuando el humo del ataque de Leviathan se disipo lo unico que advirtio a los guardianes fue el rugido de la bestia, Omega resurgio de entre las rocas, furioso estaba harto de jugar, como sea cuando salio para acabarlos lo unico que vio fue una luz antes de sentir el impacto.

**"RAGING STORM!!" **

Como la ira del antiguo Zeuz relampagos cayeron al comando de su señor, el ataque de Harpuia como sea esta vez fue más efectivo, ahora el guardián no reservo para mas adelante esta vez quería destruirlo y ya no tenia ilusiones sobre lo que podía afectar al gigante. Si no ponía todo lo que tenía, toda su alma no serviria de nada, los ataques continuaron cayendo una y otra vez logrando por fin herir al gigante.

Omega se tambaleo, su cuepro actualmente había sido herido por el ataque de esa molestia, cuando los ojos de Omega se enfocaron, Leviathan y Fefnir, lanzaron sus ataques.

**"BLAST CRUSHER!!"**

Fefnir dejo que su energía fluyera mientras Sodoma y Gomorra sus poderosos cañones se incrustaban en el suelo al tiempo que la misma tierra parecia temblar, Omega solo tuvo un instante antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una explosion de magma y roca que lo golpeo debajo de su cuerpo, mientras rafagas incandecente golpeaban su coraza dañando sus sistemas

**"CLASHING TORRENCIAL!!"**

Leviathan giro su lanza acumulando las particulas de agua del mismo aire, pronto un poderoso tornado salio disparado en contra de Omega, el agua girando a tal velocidad que era capaz de cortar cualquier metal y llevando tanta fuerza detras que incluso siendo simple agua no habia diferencia entre ser golpeada por ella o por un bloque de acero, las fuerzas convinadas de los tres ataques lograron lo impensable Omega rugio de dolor, su cuerpo recibiendo un daño terrible, sin embargo no era el final...

**"NIGTHMARE SUMMON!!"**

El poderoso ataque de Phantom lo golpeo de lleno, la explosión que surgio lanzo a los cuatro guardianes varios metros hacia atras.

Cuando Harpuia levanto el rostro por un momento realmente penso que lo habían hecho, Harpuia yacia en el suelo, su cuepo severamente dañado y con apenas suficiente energía para mantener las funciones primordiales, por un momento se permitio una leve sonrisa, sin embargo sus esperanzas fueron borradas con el surgimiento de un brillo purpura, en donde Omega se encontraba, el brillo llego hasta el cielo rompiendo las nubes de tormenta y despejando el cielo, un poderoso rugido clamo el silencio que reinaba, y una vez más el gigante, sa alzo, el campeón de Weil habia recibido un gran daño, de no ser por Dark Elve...

Pensar que los mocosos tenian dentro de si tal poder, Omega tomo su espada. su energía osilando de su descomunal cuerpo en forma de un aura morada y enferma, los ejercitos de Weil pronto se pusieron detras de su general, una actitud programada, mientras que las fuerzas restantes de Neo Arcadia se colocaban tras sus líderes, las bestias de cada guardian llegaron al lado de sus amos, varias de ellas estaban dañadas, á algunos les era imposible continuar en el combate, pero ninguno retrocedería, los ejercitos de Weil comenzaron su avanze, mientras el poderoso gigante dejo volar su espada en la dirección de los guardianes, Harpuia apreto sus dientes tratando de conjurar fuerza para levantarse una vez mas, para hacer algo, pero fue en vano había llegado a su limite, la espada parecio detenerse en el aire, los ojos verdes de Harpuia, primero miraron a los droides de Weil y sus maverick, sus rostros enfermizos y asquerosos que ya saboreaban la victoria, luego se volvio a sus hermanos, Phantom estaba de rodillas a medio camino de reincorporarse, no lo lograría a tiempo, Fefnir estaba luchando por levantarse, su brazo herido practicamente destruido debajo de su cuerpo, el dolor debía ser insoportable, Leviathan estaba en el suelo su casco lejos de ella su rostro apenas alzado mientras sangre brotaba de su frente cegando su ojo derecho.

Por ultimo sus ojos se posaron en su verdugo, la criatura no tenía rostro pero aún así podia transmitir sus sentimientos, Omega estaba cegado, cegado por una ira asesina que ellos habian provocado, la espada volaba hacia ellos, cargada en energía que explotaría al contacto, sin medio de escape ellos morirían por la explosion, todo estaba perdido...

Sin embargo lo sintio, una rafaga de viento, mas rapido que un relampago, pero tan reconfortante como el sol, poco despues lo escucho apenas un murmullo que debía haber sido opacado por los gritos de euforia de sus enemigosy luego lo vio, llevaba una capa desgarrada cubriendo su cuerpo, pero la sencilla armadura azul podia distinguirse debajo de la capa, en su mano izquierda un sable verde, simbolo del reploid más poderoso de la epoca, traido de antiguas guerras, desde la primera de ellas llevada solo por el más poderoso de los reploids y aquel encargado de proteger la paz.

Con un rapido movimiento el sable del reploid dejo salir nueve lineas de energía lo suficientemente poderosas como para bloquear la espada de Omega y derribarla por completo, luego las rafagas siguieron su trayecto en dirección del gigante obligandolo a moverse de su camino.

Cuando Harpuia levanto el rostro vio con alegria a su maestro, el primero de los reploid y el ultimo maverick hunter que quedaba, el reploid amaba la paz, un sabio y un lider por derecho y sin embargo habia visto el nacimiento de la guerra hace casi 300 años, las habia peleado cada una de ellas... Y las había ganado.

Leviathan sonrio feliz, mientras que Phantom bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Fefnir solo solto una risotada.

"Maestro" Harpuia inicio, su mente ya comenzaba a idear un plan. Lo que quedaba de la defensa podrian inciar contrataque con la ayuda del maestro X juntos podrían luchar y obtener suficiente tiempo, incluso podrían obligar a retroceder a Omega y ya cuando estuvieran recuperados podrian ir a casarlo. "Que bueno que este bien noso..."

"Tranquilo Harpuia" La voz de X sono serena, incluso calmada, sin embargo su posicion estaba rigida y si Harpuia pudiera verlo de frente, vería dos ojos verdes que miraban de forma penetrante a Omega, odio y hostilidad apenas contenidos. "Glide, ayudalos a recobrerse" X ni siquiera volteo cuando una luz aparecio a su lado, la cyber elve entonces tomo su verdadera forma, una hermosa joven de cabello dorado que mas le parecia a Harpuia una princesa o quiza un reina que un hada "Solo lo suficiente para que puedan moverse, no gastes tus energias"

"A sus ordenes maestro X" la hermosa joven hablo con una bella y elegante voz que solo incrementaba las sospechas de Harpuia sobre la realeza de esa Elve, la joven se inclino levemente y una energía calida comenzo a manar de ella, pronto los cuatro guardianes sintieron como el dolor desaparecia y sus energías regresaban.

Pero antes de que la recuperación terminara los droides a los lados de Omega decidieron avanzar no quedaban muchos, pero si eran los mas fuertes, la defensa de Neo Arcadia se movio para preteger a su señor, sin embargo el reploid de armadura azul no lo permitio, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, su brazo izquierdo se movio en forma de golpe, el sable dibujo un arco por el aire y una frase dejo los labios de X

**"SCAR WIND." **Una descarga de energia salio disparada del sable cortando el mismo aire que se cruzaba en su camino, el corte pronto erradico todos los droides al costado derecho de Omega, solo trozos de metal quedaron de ellos, trozos que caian al piso como poco menos que chatarra sin embargo eso no fue todo, al tiempo que X realizo su ataque su cuerpo comenzo a emitir energía azul de una intensidad extraordinaria, dando un paso despues de Scar Wind. X levanto su brazo derecho al tiempo que este se convertía en su arma principal un cañon de plasma. **"X-BUSTER." **Una rafaga de energía salio disparada del cañon, un poderoso ataque que volo rapido por el cielo fulminando casi al mismo instante que su ataque anterior a los droides del costado izquierdo de Omega.

No hubo reploid que no se sorprendiera ante eso, en tan solo un instante el reploid que los cuatro guardianes recordaban como un benevolo e inofensivo padre se desizo de la mitad que quedaba del ejercito de Weil, cada guardian sabia que X era más fuerte que ellos, pero esto...

Esto iba más haya de lo imaginable.

"Pelearon bien mis hijos, todos ustedes; Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan y Phantom." X comenzo a caminar en direccion a Omega al tiempo que se desacia de la capa que habia protegido su cuerpo de las inclemencias del tiempo. "Realmente siento haberlo hecho esperar... Pero ahora yo me hare cargo." Los ojos de X brillaron con ansiedad mientras volvia empuñar el sable y caminaba con paso decidido al gigante de Weil. "Esta es mi pelea"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO...**


End file.
